The Eight Capital Sins
by Krizzie
Summary: Tenten felt a myriad of things around Hyuuga Neji that she didn’t even bother to try to analyze it anymore. COMPLETE.
1. Intro

**The Eight Capital Sins**

**By: **Krizzie

A/N: I can't think of a better title. *cries* I've read a lot of NejiTen fanfics, most of the fanfics I've read are about them… but this is my first try in writing them, any mistakes, please tell me.

--

Tenten felt a myriad of things around Hyuuga Neji that she didn't even bother to try to analyze it anymore. Neji was Neji, and what she felt for him didn't –wouldn't- change him for anything that would more suit her… wants.

This is what she was thinking about as she watched him consult Shikamaru about their completed mission. He was gorgeous, as always, hair swept back but without the band to keep it in place. The long sleeves of his shirt clumped neatly at the nook of his elbows as he raised his arms to prove a point. Tenten mentally noted that Shikamaru was barely listening, and repressed a smile. She got that sometimes. Neji could be a little troublesome when he goes on and on about his obsession on procedure.

But anyway… she had to put a lid to her thinking, before it went out of hand. She interrupted their conversation, winking at Shikamaru when Neji wasn't looking –although he would've caught it anyways, 360 degree vision does that- and cut in before her teammate could scold her.

---

I grasped Neji's elbow roughly, ignoring his indignant look before pulling him away from the harassed but unbothered chuunin.

"Why don't you let Shikamaru just handle it from here, Neji? I don't think Lee would be able to hold off his energy if we got late five minutes." I offered a grin, although I knew I had already convinced him. He had agreed to take on Lee on a spar – just to humor him, he said but I knew better.

"…alright. I'll leave it up to you, Nara." He said curtly, and I almost expected him to flip his hair over his shoulder.

Neji could be a bit… gay when he so desired.

"What?"

Oh god, did I say that out loud?

"Is there something on my face, Tenten?"

I almost sighed out loud, but caught myself in time. "Nothing Neji… I just spaced out."

He game me another reproachful look. "I'll be going ahead." _You come after, _went unsaid.

"Of course." I muttered, rolling my eyes and trying to look indifferent past the fast beating of my heart. Shikamaru looked at me oddly.

Damn. I was never really that good in espionage missions.

--

A/N: Well, this is just the intro chappie… what do you think? I haven't been writing for a while so I don't expect to get a lot of positive feedback, but I'd be happy if you drop a review or two.


	2. Wrath

**The Eight Capital Sins**

**By: **Krizzie

Tenten felt a myriad of things around Neji that she didn't even bother to try to analyze it anymore. Everything… she supposed… started even before they were respectable Konoha shinobi… at the academy.

1. **Wrath**

It was always his name spoken in the academy, and Tenten was growing increasingly weary of it. It was always, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Neji, _He's not the only kid here, damn it! Spare us a glance! He won't save the village all by his arrogant self!!!_

He was a blood genius, everyone knew it.

_And we're not._

Frustration was an understatement.

Tenten's sour face was hidden behind her linked hands during the announcement of the Rookie of the Year, but she made sure to catch his gaze, just to make sure he saw it.


	3. Envy

2. **Envy**

The next day, it hadn't gotten better. Gai-sensei and Lee were shouting boisterously at each other. She didn't want to be left with him at all, but she shuddered at the only given alternative and –oh and she's sure he would gloat at this- gave it up to fate.

She was hidden behind the shadows of the trees. The Byakugan would suffice, of course, but there's no harm in trying. She watched him.

His back was to her, straight hair kept in place with a band at the middle of his back. He was unmoving, a perfect marble statue in a flawless stance. His legs were planted on the ground yet she had no doubt that he would have nary a trouble from jumping out of his spot to anywhere he deemed fit that would overthrow her.

She shook her head of traitorous thoughts, and that moment of carelessness was all it took.

His smooth, perfect movements were beautiful and deadly. Tenten felt something constrict in her chest as she threw a kunai at him, explosive tag attached and he just inclined his head a little ways to the left to dodge it. The explosive went off a little ways off behind him, harmless.

_This is so _unfair_!_

She gritted her teeth and before she knew it he was rushing forward in a brilliant surge of speed. He extended a hand, caught her favorable arm and twisted it behind her back and only just lightly eased the pressure as they tumbled to the ground.

Tenten could feel the dirt, rocks and bugs under her but all that registered was the toneless, mocking voice as he said, "Yield."

He was perfect, perfect, perfect and she was nowhere near as good as him.

"Yield."


	4. Sloth

3. **Sloth**

It had been two weeks since graduation, and she had gotten pretty used –more like immune, really, they're an epidemic- to the spandex-clad duo. It was hard to believe she had been close to hysterics fourteen days prior.

Her eyes flickered with amusement and a little affection as she twirled a newly polished senbon through her fingers. Neji watched her from the corner of his eyes and if he wasn't so stoic, Tenten imagined he would've scoffed.

"This is absurd." He muttered, his voice piercing. "Really."

"It's not my fault, Neji." She had dropped the politeness from her voice since finding out he didn't care either ways. "I wasn't trained."

"_I_ learned." He pressed, his own pointy object glinting from the sunlight streaming from the open window. He tugged on the string.

She rolled her eyes. "We can't all be bloody geniuses."

This time, he did grunt… or something similar. It was really hard to tell, but Tenten felt a surge of triumph at being the one to make the sound rumble from his chest.

Having a genius in a team definitely had its advantages. Despite the routine insults, the obnoxious smirks, the indifferent arrogance and the aura of superiority he exuded, Neji was good to have around. She giggled childishly, hiding beneath a dirt-stained hand as Neji continued to coolly sulk a few ways from her, expertly sewing the popped buttons of their client's shirt -It was her fault, yanking it out of the closet like that, but honestly… it looked like a _rag_ more than anything- but Lee was only too quick to take the blame.

Lethargy stepped in, and she would've fallen asleep if he hadn't scooted over and pricked her with his lethal needle. She would've laughed, if her eyelids weren't feeling so heavy.

She was glad she hadn't wasted any time learning sewing.


	5. Pride

4. **Pride**

"You're doing it wrong."

She gritted her teeth, swallowing another barrage of cuss words that she had inherited after spending the day with a hyperactive blonde ninja. It was against her better judgment, but it didn't seem smart to leave Hinata red-faced and stuttering like that.

"I _know_." She hissed hotly. The sun was burning her exposed arms and her fingers were rubbed raw from throwing weapons for ten hours. She had reached the limit of her patience three hours ago. "Damn it, Neji, can't we take a break? _Five _minutes???"

Neji looked constipated while thinking and she comforted herself that he didn't look so goddamn perfect all the time after all. At least she was cute when she was contemplating.

"Fine." He bit out, the word sliding out of his lips with a bit more bite than usual.

"What's wrong with you?" The venom in her voice was gone now and she was a bit encouraged with the sight of her thermos slung in a low branch, waiting for her. "You've been a bit more sadistic than usual."

He didn't visibly wince, but the crease in his forehead betrayed him.

"I can understand the hesitance, Neji." She grabbed the silver container, opening it languidly. "I mean we've only known each other… what, two months?" She took a quick swig to moisten her throat. "You shouldn't feel obligated to tell me any-"

"Gai-sensei said I wasn't good enough."

The rest of her water had spilled on her lap before her brain could process anything. Neji glared at the brown leaves underneath his sandals, with hands wrung so tight they were whiter than usual. "You're not an asset to the team." He said the words with contempt. "Your youth would be wasted if you would not help your lovely teammates to grow."

The sugar-coated words on his quick tongue were sharp and piercing, and she wondered what idiocy had appeared in Gai-sensei's mind to say such things.

His hands abruptly dropped and he released a controlled albeit shaky breath. "I'm sorry." The words sounded weird." He offered her something.

She blinked. It was his water bottle.

"Th-thanks." Tenten almost smacked herself for stammering, but quickly covered it up by drinking.

He returned his eyes to the ground. "I need… I _want_ to prove him wrong. I am strong and I will not allow myself to be liability to this mismatched genin cell." she ignored the insult in favor trying to guess where he was going with this.

He took a deep breath. "Will you help me achieve that… Tenten?" His eyes flickered to her then, and she wondered how she must look, staring at him with her mouth wide open.

The corner of his mouth tugged upwards. Was there no end to the surprises today? "I do hope you're planning to replenish our water supply Tenten… I was planning on saving that for the rest of the day."

Tenten gasped, jumped back and blushed. There was a hurricane of thoughts turning round and round in her head and although embarrassed, she couldn't seem to look away. "Uh… yeah. Sure thing. I'll build you up in no time. We'd be a great team. The greatest. Gai-sensei's not so bad y'know. Lee too. We're good." She pressed my lips together in a vain attempt to salvage a bit of her dignity but then her eyes dropped at the wet spot that used to be her sitting place. She grimaced. "I'll go get some water too. Yeah."

Tenten jogged away hurriedly, hoping that he didn't catch the goofy grin on her face. It was a heady feeling, knowing that the Rookie of the Year was going out of his way to be _polite_ and asking her to be his _training partner_ of all things.

Given, he had asked in the most subtle way possible that had she been paying less attention, she would have thought he just rambling like an idiot. But she did pay attention -as she is prone to doing- on anything concerning him so she guessed that was hardly an issue.

She supposed it was inevitable, when you sit down and think about it, but she was too overcome with euphoria to even distinguish right from wrong at the moment, so she just let herself feel.

Bottom of Form


	6. Greed

5. **Greed**

Textbook kunoichi never concerned themselves with trivial matters that the civilians seemed to obsess over. Like romantic relationships. Tenten cursed them. She spat at them. She cursed them into the deepest, hottest, most terrifying pits of hell.

They were nothing but hindrances in her opinion, getting in the way of her greater dreams. She could be training, or at least doing something equally productive, maybe even save the rainforest with Lee.

But this, _this_, this was… unacceptable. Disgusting. It peeled off her dignity as a ninja in the most barbaric way possible.

She was a high-level chuunin, getting ready to take the jounin exams even, and here she was reduced to the bile she despised more than she despised girls having to be pretty and cook if they wanted to be the perfect wives.

_Oh my god, I'm turning into a stalker!!!_

Tenten paused to hide beneath the shadows as one surprisingly intelligent NejiFAN! turned around in a show of admirable sensitivity. She glanced around, then satisfied that she hadn't seen anybody, continued walking.

To be sure, there was a reason for the weapon's mistress' insanity.

Tenten had recently found out about her infatuation [read as obsession] with her pale-eyed teammate when they were camping out after a long mission fifty miles away from Konoha. They had one tent –Gai-sensei thought spending the night in one would help strengthen their team bonding- and five hours together.

She was tired and curled up near the edge of the tent when he crawled in, looking bleary-eyed and helpless, covering a yawn with a back of his hand.

He looked so treacherously cute that Tenten had that image imprinted forever in her mind.

It was a very shallow reason, but all the young girl could think of was how she wanted to see that face and many more for the rest of her life

_And I somehow decided I would make him mine._

"Tenten, what are you doing?"

Her hand came short of releasing a painful, PAINFUL, blow on the pretty woman's skull. Damn it. Why did people have to have lousy timing?

"This is a woman's territory Neji. Go away."

The order was brushed off and forgotten. Neji stepped closer, expression was between curious and amused. "You know we're not allowed to hurt civilians, Tenten." He paused to look at the glowing eyes of Tenten's captive scanning him from head to toe and felt no small surge of annoyance. "…No matter how enjoyable they can be."

"Aa-Anou…"

Tenten smirked viciously. "I know, Neji. But this one did something very, very unforgivable and I'm not going to forgive _myself_ if I just let it go."

"What did she do?"

"I caught her taking snapshots during one of our training sessions."

"…" His raised eyebrow was an indication to elaborate.

"And well, it's not right, you know. Invading personal space like that. Training is a sacred ritual!"

"…"

Tenten sputtered. "It might not seem like much to _you_. But it matters to me."

Neji folded his arms across his chest. Tenten thought he looked oddly triumphant. "How so?"

"Well… because you're mine." Tenten pouted openly now. "And all these wannabee bitches can go die."


	7. Lust

6. **Lust**

Tenten is awake.

How many sleepless night has it been? She wasn't sure and wouldn't be coherent to remember. She grasps at the bedding. The blankets are pooled at her feet, forgotten and despite the subzero temperature, she is sweating.

Dear _Lord_.

Tenten is listening to Lee's breathing and feeling Neji's chakra spike a few feet away as a tree is destroyed.

Deep breaths, Tenten

She sees white robes flapping in his flight; the white material clings to his back with sweat. His face is flushed pink with exertion, eyebrows arched elegantly, mouth pressed together, dark hair thrown back against the wind.

Tenten's throat runs dry.

She kicks and squirms and it is a good thing they are not in a mission but just training in the woods. Her eyes flash open as an open palm slides ten meters to her right followed by a series of kicks and volleys and then he jumps, flips, turns, rolls on the forest floor and rises fluidly.

Meanwhile her stomach is wrenching and clenching and there is heat, _heat, __**heat**_ in her loins and no matter what she tries she can't quench it.

"_N-Neji!!!"_

Her teammates are by her side in a second. Lee's eyes are wide and panicked and his arms are fixed in his taijutsu stance, as is Neji. The byakugan is activated, veins pulsing rapid chakra into pale orbs. For a moment, they are still, feeling, accessing, until Neji drops his arms, closes his eyes and turns away.

Lee, however, is not as discrete.

"My dearest Tenten, what is it you're doing?"

_Oh just kill me._

_

* * *

_

_._

_.._

_..._

_...._

_....._

A/N: Should I raise the rating?


	8. Gluttony

7. **Gluttony**

They are on a mission. Just the two of them, and Tenten finds herself in front of a stove looking for all the world like a lost puppy.

"Neji, I have a confession to make."

"Hm?"

"I lied."

"…"

"I know you're upset Neji. I don't like liars either but bear with me, okay? I wasn't thinking when I-"

"Get to the point, Tenten."

"I can't cook, Neji."

So it ended up with Neji in an apron and Tenten enjoying something homemade by the Hyuuga clan genius.

Tenten almost closed her eyes in rapture after the first bite, and had to keep from giggling after Neji gave her a _look_ that most certainly wasn't pleased but clashes so horrible with what he was wearing.

She felt bad for lying about lying. That was weird. But anyway, it isn't that Tenten was that bad of a cook. You have to be somewhat competent when you like alone and all. She just couldn't pass up Neji's cooking.

Tenten's grin is a little too wide as she helps herself to a fourth serving.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter's last. Haha! Took me so long to write such short chapters it's ridiculous. Haha!


	9. Love

8. **Love **

It had been an hour since Neji and Lee had finished sparring. Gai's protégé had once again lost and deemed Neji a worthy opponent and now he must go and make himself stronger with the power of YOUTH! or something with the same effect.

In other words, Tenten and Neji were alone again.

Neji turned to face her, looking over his shoulder in a way that made Tenten wish she had a camera on hand. "Would you like to spar?"

Tenten sighed. "Sure, Neji. Just let me get ready." There had been a lot of close calls and a lot of embarrassing situations involving her…infatuation with Neji's perfection, but she had managed to crawl herself out of it. Ever since she had admitted to herself that she sort of _liked_ Hyuuga Neji, she accepted it, told herself it would never happen, allowed herself to enjoy little moments then reminded herself again that it just _wouldn't fucking happen_.

But a girl can dream, right?

As Tenten tucked her weapons to her person, she recalled their teacher's lecture about falling in love back in the academy.

He had described it as something destructive, something crippling and something that cannot be applied to life if one wanted to become a ninja. Such 'luxuries' should be better left to those _mindless_ civilians. She had been a child and absorbed his words like sacred mantra.

Tenten secured a scroll on her back. She allowed herself a smile. She hadn't been a very good girl. She had done some very sinful things in her life, and she had told herself that what the heck, she might as well do another. At least love was something that pushed her to try harder, to try again and again and again, if only just to keep up with the man she loved and be able to at least be someone he needed, someone he wanted beside him, even platonically.

"Ready?" Neji called our, ready to mold into his stance at her signal.

"Sure."

And the fight began.

---

Neji's style was beautiful yet brutal.

Tenten could already feel the bruises before he even hit her and she winced as he made a solid blow on her right shoulder.

Twisting and flipping her body upside-down, she almost managed to kick his chin but Neji pulled away at the last second and retreated back to the ground as she flitted among the branches.

He gave her a mocking smirk as he hopped over a branch and caught her by her wrist, his other hand pressing deeply on a chakra point just above his earlier hit.

Tenten hissed.

Catching a higher branch, she leaned and then pushed herself away and unto Neji. He received her full weight and they began to fall to the ground.

Fast.

Tenten's heart stopped as she felt Neji's arms surround her and then a moment later, they were back on the grass and he was backing away and setting her on her feet.

"That was a stupid thing to do." He scolded and the slight euphoria Tenten felt from the body contact easily vanished, replaced by self-righteous anger.

"_What_?"

"That was foolish." Neji repeated for her benefit. He withdrew his arms from her person and crossed them over his chest. "What if it had been a real fight?"

"But it wasn't a real fight."

"You could've been killed." Neji pressed.

"That's just ridiculous, Neji."

"Is it?"

Tenten seethed, knowing she had lost. "Fine. I apologize. Is that enough?"

"No." Tenten's head snapped up at the snobbish reply.

"_What_???" she found herself saying again.

"An apology isn't enough." He said it as if he was talking to an academy kid. "We're adding three hours to our training."

Three fucking hours???

"Oh no, we don't. Nuh-uh." Tenten shook her head vehemently. "I'm already spending eighty percent of every non-mission day on training. I'm not cutting out any more time on my goddamn sleep."

"You should've taught of that before making foolish counterattacks."

"For Pete's sake, Hyuuga Neji!!!"

"Hn."

"It's still a no."

"As far as I'm concerned, you have no say in the matter."

"_What_???" Seriously, this is becoming a habit.

"I've had enough of repeating myself, Tenten."

Asshole. "Hyuuga Neji." Tenten pulled an exasperated hand over her face as she tried to reason with him. Her look came between murderous and pleading. Neji almost asked how she managed it. "You DO fucking know that I am a girl, right?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

If there was something positive about Neji, he wasn't sexist like half the shinobi population. But sometimes, she really just wanted to hit him. Tenten continued. "Being the only girl sorted out in the same team as training-_obsessed_" she spat out the word. "men doesn't really do well for a girl's mental state. Wonders for physical and emotional though, I think."

Tenten stopped mid-rant when she realized she had been going nowhere with her explanation. Neji didn't even seem close to understanding her point. He hasn't moved a single millimeter. All thoughts of needing at least five hours of sleep flew out the window when she realized just how attractive he looked when he was giving her his undivided attention.

Neji blinked at the sudden look she was giving him. "What is it, Tenten?"

He looked uncomfortable, as far as the Hyuugas could look uncomfortable, and Tenten suddenly thought this would be a good time as any to tell him that she liked him, even if he was a bit… a LOT annoying.

"You really shouldn't be shocked, Neji." Tenten steered the conversation to her desired road a bit roughly.

Neji's brow creased. "What are you talking about, Tenten?" He briefly contemplated taking her to the hospital. She seemed a bit out of it for the past few hours.

"You're hot," the eyebrow rose higher. "talented, smart, strong and you're basically the only guy I've bonded with even marginally close to being called normal." Tenten frowned a bit. "Actually scratch that. You're the only guy I've bonded with that doesn't wear spandex." She grinned. "Much better."

Neji felt something twitch. "Tenten, I hope you're not saying what I think you're saying."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Honestly, for a prodigy, you could be so _dense_."

Neji bristled at the insult and she almost laughed at him, if she wasn't so irritated.

"Basically, Neji, I think I love you." She threw a shuriken at him. Easily dodged. Gah. "And you don't even deserve it."

* * *

A/N: Finished! Use your imagination for what happened next. Haha! Review?


End file.
